


Thin Threads, Strong Threads

by DraconisHyperion



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: BAMF Rose Tyler, Bad Wolf Rose Tyler, Dimension-Hopping Rose, Episode Fix-It: The Day of the Doctor, F/M, Gen, More tags to be added, Mostly 50th Fix-it Fic, Past Metacrisis Doctor/Rose, Rose Is Not A Time Lord/Lady, Some adventures featuring Rose Tyler and the Metacrisis Doctor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 14:44:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14522898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraconisHyperion/pseuds/DraconisHyperion
Summary: Partly a Rose Tyler-is-Bad Wolf, partly a "Day of the Doctor" Fix-It fic. What if The Moment really had been Bad Wolf? Rose gave up on her Doctors a long time ago, but the Wolf is clawing its way back and won't stop until they get what they were promised. Not as sinister as it sounds, honest..





	Thin Threads, Strong Threads

**Author's Note:**

> A.N.: So, this idea came to me a while back after watching the Day of the Doctor/50th special again and reading some DW fanfics. I am aware that this idea, or some form of it, has been done before, but I started this BEFORE I ever read a fic about it. So there will be no need to accuse me of stealing or anything, thanks. Also, most of the dialogue and actions were pulled straight from a Day of the Doctor youtube clip. It felt like a perfect place to start.
> 
> I DO NOT HAVE A BETA. If you spot any mistakes, feel free to point them out to me.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own it. Clearly. It's about a half decade short of being three times older than me.
> 
> Read, Comment, Enjoy.

Prologue:

Rose Marion Tyler. Defender of the Earth. Dame Rose of the Powell Estate. Rosie. Rose Tyler-Noble. Mary-Ann Wolfe. Bad Wolf.

So many names and so many forms over so many lifetimes until there were no more names or forms or even time itself. This timeless being was lost for an infinite amount of time and yet no time at all until there was a pull and  _SheThey_ _ **It**_  was granted true consciousness and physical form. And a  _name_.

_The Moment._

tt. st.

_**...I serve notice...too long I have stayed my hand. No More...leave me no choice…..Today, this war will end….No more….No...More…..** _

The gentle sway of steps being taken, going on and on for hours until the destination is reached.

An old, weather-battered barn with a creaky door and a dirt-sand floor.

_Such a long walk..._

A gentle thump, a moment passes, and then war-worn hands prodding at It. Tilting and touching, a hesitant turn of an outer gear.

"Now….How do you work?" Another turn of the Box. "Why is there never just a big red button?"

_All you had to do was ask, silly._

A strange skittering sound kicked up just outside the door, and the Doctor hurriedly went to check it out. "Hello? Is somebody there!?"

It was then that the Moment's conscious took on a old-new, familiar-unfamiliar, shape and sat upon the Box that housed It.

"It's nothin'. It's just a wolf…" It said, head tilted down slightly as it gazed upon one of the Doctor's many faces. Which quickly morphed from surprise to slight outrage.

"Don't sit on that!" The Doctor exclaimed, rushing over to pull It off the Box and towards the door.

"Hm. Why not?" It asked, looking around and pretending to be confused.

"Because it's not a chair! It's the most dangerous weapon in the Universe!" he said as he managed to toss It out of the cabin. Just as the door was closing, the Moment materialized back into a sitting position on the Box.

"Why can't it be both?" the Moment pondered, though it almost didn't sound like a question. The Doctor looked surprised again, and It straightened up a little as It copied the expression.

They both paused, before the Moment leaned forward in curiosity.

"Why'd you park so far away? Didn't you want her to see it?"

"...Want who to see?" the Doctor's eyes narrowed slightly, suspicious.

"The Taaardis…" It replied in a half-whisper, wishing It had been able to see her with these new-old eyes. The Moment hopped up then, testing out the feeling of walking properly after so long.

"You walked for miles and miles and miles and miles and mi-"

"I was thinking." the Doctor huffed out, and the Moment turned on the spot, staring at the Time Lord with intense eyes.

"I Heard you."

"...You...heard me?" the Doctor repeated slowly, fingers of one hand clenching into a loose fist for a brief second before relaxing.

"No. More...No more."

_**No more…** _

"No more. No more no more no m _ore no more-_ -" The repetition turned mocking as the Moment pranced about slightly, before the Doctor cut It off.

"Stop it!"

"No more." It's mouth quirked up for a fragment of a second before the expression fell back into seriousness.

"Who are you?" The Doctor breathed out, equal parts frustrated and curious.

Mulling over the best answer, the Moment clicked a few things around It's Box. This had the unfortunate effect of pulling the Doctor's attention towards the Box and he moved passed the Moment.

"It's activating. Get out of here!" he said, kneeling down and reaching for the Box. Only to pull his hands back, letting out a noise of pain.

Smirking briefly as Its eyes faded from gold to brown, It turned with a faintly smug look on It's face.

"What's wrong?" the Moment asked as It sat down on an old crate.

"The Interface. It's hot," he replied, hands hovering now as he tried to figure out the Box.

"Well I do my  _best,_ " the Moment replied, the tip of Its tongue caught between teeth as It grinned.

"...there's a power source inside…" the Doctor mumbled aloud, before pausing in his searching as a thought came to him.

"You're the Interface?" he asked incredulously, and the Moment winked at him.

"They must've told you the Moment had a Conscious?" It questioned, before smiling and wiggling It's fingers in a little wave. "Hello!"

The Doctor justed tilted his head in curiosity and slight confusion, shifting to settle his gaze on the Box instead.

"Oh,  _look_  at you. Stuck between a girl and a box…" the Moment let out a soft sigh that sounded almost like a laugh. "Story of your life, eh, Doctah?"

"You know me?" the Doctor asked, slightly suspicious again.

"I Hear you.  _All of you_... Jangling around in that dusty old head of yours." It hopped off the crate, fists bunching into Its clothes before smoothing them out again. "I chose this face and form especially for you."

"It's from your past...Or possibly your future? I always get those two mixed up…" Its lips pressed into a firm line, hazel-brown eyes unfocused as It tried to recall the difference between the two. As well as which applied to this  _particular_  Doctor.

"I don't have a future." the Doctor said solemnly, but his words were promptly ignored.

"..I think I'm called…" the Moment paused, eyebrows furrowed together as It tried to drag up the name that matched the face. ".. _Rose Tyler_."

_Is that right? Maybe?_

"No. Yes. No,  _no_. Sorry. In this form, I'm called…... _Bad Wolf_." Brown-hazel eyes glowed a brilliant gold at the proclamation.

_Yes. Bad Wolf. More than and after pink-and-yellow..._

"Are you afraid of the Big Bad Wolf, Doctah?"

"Stop calling me 'Doctor'." the Doctor demanded, frustrated and annoyed by what he considered to be his old name-title.

"That's the name in your head." the Moment stated, as if it were obvious.

"It shouldn't be. I've been fighting this War for a long time….I've lost the right to be the Doctor…"

_Not if I have anything to say about that..._


End file.
